


Magie einer Nacht

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absonderliche Weihnachtsgeschichte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magie einer Nacht

Es war Saschas neuntes Weihnachtsfest. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er sich nur an die jüngst Vergangenen erinnerte.  
Ein kleiner, schmaler Junge mit großen Augen, die größer wurden, je näher das Fest rückte, fand sich jeden Dezember in einer veränderten Welt wieder.  
Für Außenstehende sah es gerade so aus, als sogen sich seine Pupillen mit den immer heller werdenden Lichtern voller und voller, bis sie den Rand der Iris erreichten, um dort die winzigen Funken widerzuspiegeln.  
Sascha liebte das Lichtermeer, das sich ihm offenbarte, wenn er in das Dunkel eines Tannenbaums sah, ob dieser nun künstlich oder echt, Fichte oder Nordmanntanne zu sein vorgab.  
Ja, er liebte Weihnachten. Und da er für sein Alter sehr klein war und somit jünger wirkte, als er tatsächlich war, gerieten gelegentlich Erwachsene, ob Verwandtschaft oder Freunde, in Verzückung, wenn sie ihn sahen, wenn sie beobachten durften, wie sich die Freude auf seinem blassen Gesicht ausbreitete.  
Der Schimmer brennender Kerzendochte reichte bereits aus, um einen warmen Schein auf seine Züge zu zaubern, der jedem, der sich in seiner Nähe befand, das Herz erwärmte.  
Der kleine Sascha liebte Weihnachtsgeschichten. Er konnte Stunden damit verbringen, alte Bücher durchzublättern, die jedes Jahr zur Weihnachtszeit wieder hervorgesucht wurden. Dabei las er nicht. Lesen zählte nicht zu seinen Stärken. Aber er liebte es, die Bilder zu betrachten und sich selbst seine Geschichten zu diesen auszuspinnen.  
Wenn seine Eltern mehr Zeit für ihn aufbrächten, dann fiele es ihnen vielleicht auf, dass er, ohne sich zu rühren, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen, auf ein und dasselbe Bild starrte.  
Dann erwachten in seiner Phantasie die dargestellten Figuren zum Leben. Dann flogen Engel durch den Raum und ließen Silberstaub regnen. Dann linste der Nikolaus durch das mit Schnee beschlagene Fenster, grinste freundlich und winkte ihm zu. In einer anderen Jahreszeit wären es Ritter oder Piraten gewesen, deren Abenteuer Sascha sich vorstellte. Vielleicht auch Tiere, die in Höhlen lebten, Ameisen, die ihre Schlachten gegen ein Volk stärkerer Termiten ausfochten.  
Doch nur zur Weihnachtszeit fühlte Sascha, wie sich das Tor zu einer anderen Welt öffnete. Einer Welt, die über die Grenzen der Realität hinausging. In der Unvorstellbares geschah, in der Wunder an der Tagesordnung waren.  
Eine Welt durchaus, in der das Böse nicht existierte. In der jeder Griesgram sein sanftes Herz entdeckte. In der jede gute Seele reich belohnt wurde.  
So sehr Sascha sich für den Rest des Jahres in spannende Geschichten flüchtete, so sehr sehnte er sich in den dunkelsten Wochen nach einer Besinnlichkeit, die er nicht zu greifen gelernt hatte.  
Und doch spürte sein Kinderherz, dass es ihm nicht alleine so ging. Er sah es in dem Blick der Erwachsenen, der unvermittelt weich wurde, wenn er seine Arme nach einem Teller mit Lebkuchen ausstreckte. Auch, wenn sie die Lichter bewunderten, so manch eine zart geformte Engelsskulptur oder eine geschnitzte Pyramide, die sich anmutig mit der aufsteigenden, warmen Luft der Kerzenflammen drehte.  
Doch mehr als ein Gespür blieb es nicht, denn Weihnachten bestand für seine Eltern lediglich aus uferlosem Konsumrausch. Was dazu führte, dass sie noch weitaus weniger für ihn da waren, als es ansonsten ihre Gewohnheit war. Zu beschäftigt fühlten sie sich mit der Besorgung unnötiger, aber dafür umso eindrucksvollerer Geschenke. Mit dem Besuch verschiedenster Weihnachtsfeiern, mit den guten Wünschen und Auftritten, die ihre wichtigen Jobs in ihren noch wichtigeren Büros erforderten.  
Wenn Sascha darüber nachdächte, dann gelangte er sicher zu dem Schluss, dass seine Mutter mehr Zeit dazu benötigte, sich für eines der Feste herauszuputzen, als für das Schmücken eines Christbaumes.  
Dennoch war ihm das einerlei. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, nebenher zu laufen, daran gewöhnt, für seine Eltern keinerlei Priorität zu besitzen.  
Und er wurde ja auch großzügig dafür entschädigt. Denn unter den Vertretern seiner Verwandtschaft befand sich ein Mensch, der anders war. Ein Einzelner interessierte sich nicht vorrangig für die leuchtende Welt, die sich mit Geld erwerben ließ.  
Der hegte bescheidenere und doch umso heller scheinende Träume. Träume, die weder Ziel noch Zweck kannten. Und so fand Sascha bereits in frühesten Jahren einen Gleichgesinnten, jemanden, auf dessen Schoß er sitzen und die Bilder betrachten konnte, die zipfelbemützte Elfen, widerspenstige Riesen oder machtvolle Hexen zeigten, die eine Ahnung davon vermittelten, was in geheimnisvolleren Zeiten zum Leben erwachte.  
Einmal im Jahr, wenn Onkel Johannes zu Besuch kam, fand Sascha jemanden, der sich ebenso wie er in eine Szene vertiefen konnte, die nicht mehr beinhaltete, als eine Handvoll Engel, die über den Wolken, Weihnachtsgebäck herstellten. Jemanden, der, so wie Sascha selbst, viel mehr in einem Bild, in einer Figur oder in einem Winterwald entdeckte.  
Sie erahnten beide den Weihnachtsmann, der durch die winzige Lücke in der Wolkendecke emporblickte, der sich bereits erwartungsvoll die Lippen leckte, und zugleich viel zu viel Arbeit vor sich sah, als dass er einen Abstecher in den Himmel unternehmen könnte, sei es auch nur, um eine Kostprobe zu nehmen.  
Als Sascha älter wurde, veränderten sich auch die Geschichten, die Johannes ihm vorlas. Es war darin von grimmigen Männern die Rede, von hartherzigen Lumpen, denen erst ein Blick in die Dunkelheit dabei half, den wahren Sinn der Weihnacht zu erkennen.  
Wohlige Schauer rieselten Sascha den Rücken herab, wenn er sich die Geister und Dämonen vorstellte, von denen Onkel Johannes, wenn auch hinter vorgehaltener Hand, zu sprechen pflegte.  
Dessen ohnehin wirres Haar stand ihm dann noch stärker in alle Richtungen ab, schien sich mit aller Macht dagegen zu wehren, in eine auch nur halbwegs gefällige Form gepresst zu werden.  
Die fast immer rote Nase des Onkels und die kleinen Flecken auf dessen Wangen waren Sascha so vertraut wie der Anblick des eigenen Gesichts im Spiegel.  
Wenn Johannes endlich eintraf, strahlte Sascha so sehr, dass ihm die Blicke der Umstehenden nicht auffielen.  
Ebenso wenig wie es ihm auffiel, dass Johannes die erstbeste Gelegenheit wahrnahm, um sich von der Gesellschaft zurückzuziehen. Auch wenn das dazu führte, dass er mit Sascha in eine Ecke kauerte und im Betrachten eines Bilderbuches versank.  
Und im weiteren Verlauf des Abends, manches Mal hinter vorgehaltener Hand, eine seiner Geschichten erzählte, die noch weitaus fantastischer anmuteten, als alle Sagen von Engeln und Dämonen es konnten.  
Das waren die Momente, in denen Sascha glücklich war. Sie bedeuteten Weihnachten. Wenn die beiden Menschen, die nicht in die Reihen der Familie passten, sich zusammenfanden, um ihre eigene Welt zu erschaffen, dann fand Sascha seinen Platz. In diesem Moment spielte es keine Rolle mehr, dass er zu jung und Johannes anders war. Dass sie nicht inmitten einer Gesellschaft saßen, die sich gesittet über weiße Tischdecken hinweg unterhielt, der kein Tropfen Soße entkam, und unangenehm den Blick auf sich zog. Dass sie nicht dabei waren, wenn glänzende Gläser angehoben wurden und man sich alles Gute wünschte.  
Seltsam genug schien es Johannes ebenfalls nichts auszumachen.  
Manchmal sonnte sich Sascha in dem Gedanken, dass Johannes sich nur seinetwegen dem Zusammentreffen mit den weitgehend unbekannten und bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch furchteinflößenden Verwandten aussetzte.  
Weitaus besser schien es ihm, sich in den Erzählungen des Onkels, in Büchern und Bildern zu verlieren, die eine immer wieder neue, manchmal wirre, und allzu oft phantastische Perspektive eröffneten.  
Wo die Bücher von Engeln und guten Taten sprachen, da ließ Johannes nie die andere Seite des Lebens und der Existenz außer Acht. Dem natürlichen Gleichgewicht seine Achtung zollend sprach er aus, was Sascha sich gelegentlich bereits selbst dachte.  
Dass die Welt nicht so heil und süß war, wie in seinen Geschichten dargestellt, und wie man sie ihm weismachen wollte. Dass jede Schönheit auch einen Gegenpart, jede Sicherheit Gefahr in sich trug.  
Nichts existierte ohne das Andere. Und gab es einen Engel, so war es nur rechtens anzuerkennen, dass sich irgendwo der ihm zugehörige Dämon herumtrieb und nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.  
Die Monster unter Saschas Bett bildete er sich nicht ein. Sie waren real, so wie die Geräusche, die manches Mal aus dem Kleiderschrank drangen, wie die Schritte, die die Stufen des Hauses zu ihm heraufstapften, unweigerlich, ohne dass er sich gegen sie wehren konnte. Und die doch immer wieder vor seiner Tür stoppten, gerade als fürchteten sie sich einzutreten.  
Fast so, wie er selbst sich fürchtete, wenn er die Decke über seinen Kopf zog und nichts anderes tun konnte, als abzuwarten, als ruhig zu atmen und zu zählen, bis der Schrecken gleichzeitig mit den Lauten nachließ.  
Albern nannten ihn die anderen, wenn er von seinen Ängsten zu erzählen suchte. Ein großer Junge sollte er sein, sich nicht anstellen. Nichts war da draußen, was ihm ein Unheil antun könne, das müsse er doch wissen – in seinem Alter.  
Nur fragte Sascha sich ernsthaft, wie man ihm im Gegenzug weiszumachen suchte, ein neugeborenes Baby, von himmlischen Heerscharen, von pausbäckigen Engelskindern begleitet, sei in der Lage, die Welt zu erlösen. Welch ein Aberglaube könnte größer sein? Und inwieweit ergab eine Geschichte wie die der Weihnacht mehr Sinn, als das Monster, das er doch in seiner Nähe spüren konnte?  
Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihm nachts die Haare aufstellten, wenn es sich durch einen Luftzug, ein Rascheln, ein Knacken verriet.  
Und wusste er mit absoluter, unwiderlegbarer Sicherheit, dass er nicht allein im Raum war, wie man ihm erklären wollte, dann müsste er sich doch auch geneigt sehen, an Engel zu glauben. An ein Gleichgewicht der Mächte, als deren Spielball er selbst diente. Die sich an seiner Furcht und seinen Zweifeln ergötzten, sich über ihn amüsierten und als das ansahen, was er war. Ein kleines unwissendes Kind, das sich hilflos unter der Bettdecke versteckte. Das allein und verloren auf den Tagesanbruch wartete und darauf, dass die Angst verschwand.  
Johannes verstand. Er war der Einzige, der ihm zuhörte und der nichts sagte. Er lauschte stumm, wog die Worte des Jungen in seinem Inneren ab und dachte über sie nach.  
Und das war gut so. Sascha erwartete keine sofortige Antwort. Er erwartete keine Hilfe, die sich ihm aufdrängte. Nicht die vielleicht wohlgemeinten und doch abfälligen Ratschläge, die er sich von den großen Leuten anhörte. Von denen keiner ernsthaft verstand, was in ihm vorging. Als ob die großen Leute keine Angst kannten.  
Sascha wartete ab, ob sie bei ihm auch verschwand. Doch mit jedem Zentimeter, den er wuchs, stellte sich erneut das Gegenteil ein, wuchs auch seine Angst, seine Einbildungskraft und sein Glaube an das Unvermeidliche.  
Das Unvermeidliche sah nie angenehm aus. Es drohte stets dunkel und näherte sich unweigerlich.  
Davon sprach Sascha nicht. Es half bereits, wenn Johannes nickte, wenn er sich anhörte, wie ein körperloser Fingerknöchel in der vergangenen Nacht gegen Saschas Fenster geklopft hatte. Wenn er es sich und dem Jungen ersparte, ihn zu ermahnen, davon zu sprechen, dass der sich nur zusammenreißen solle, dass alles ohnehin früher oder später vorbeiginge.  
Und Johannes brachte seine eigenen Geschichten mit ein, die noch weitaus tiefere Abgründe aufwiesen, als Sascha sich je vorzustellen vermochte.  
Der Onkel sprach von Dämonen, die durch die Welt zogen, die den süßen, weichen Geschichten widersprachen, welche so gerne die Wahrheit für sich in Anspruch nahmen und doch wussten, dass sie nichts als Seifenblasen in die Luft steigen ließen.  
Johannes erzählte Geschichten, die Sinn ergaben, die Saschas Welt besser erklärten als Naturwissenschaft, als Schule und alle Erwachsenen zusammen.  
Er fasste das Böse in Worte und nahm ihm damit den Schrecken. Wenigstens versuchte Sascha es so zu sehen. Zudem verursachten die Bilder, die der Onkel entwarf, einen wohligen Schauer, der gerade an der Grenze zwischen Wohlbefinden und Schrecken balancierte, Saschas Herz dazu brachte, schneller zu schlagen und seine Fantasie noch Tage, Wochen nach der Erzählung anzukurbeln.  
Er dachte viel über die Figuren nach, die Onkel Johannes schilderte. Und obwohl der steif und fest behauptete, dass sie alle der Wirklichkeit entsprangen, wagte Sascha, seine Zweifel anzumelden. Zu entfernt, zu abgehoben und manches Mal auch zu gruselig erschienen ihm die Sagen.  
Es war einfacher, dem Urteil der Erwachsenen zu lauschen, sich von ihnen vergewissern zu lassen, dass Onkel Johannes nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagte. Wenngleich der Zweifel hängen blieb, an Sascha nagte und die erfundenen Gestalten immer wieder aufleben ließ.  
Letztlich befand Sascha sich noch in einer magischen Welt, in einer Zeit seines Lebens, in dem Märchengestalten lebendig werden und direkten Einfluss nehmen konnten.  
So wunderte es auch nicht, dass die Geschichte vom Apfel-Josef, die ihm in einer besonderen Stimmung, am Heiligen Abend und zu später Stunde nahegebracht wurde, sein kindliches Gemüt stärker beeinflusste, als der Onkel es sich wohl jemals ausgemalt hätte.  
Der zog sich mit Sascha wie schon so oft zuvor in den Schatten des Weihnachtsbaumes zurück, in eine Ecke, die sie beide gut genug verbarg, dass tatsächlich niemand auf die Idee kam, es könne sich jemand dort befinden, und begann zu erzählen.  
Keine Bücher, keine Zeichnung und kein Bild halfen ihm dabei. Er nahm Sascha beiseite, neigte sich ihm auf merkwürdig verschwörerische Weise zu und legte einen Finger auf die gespitzten Lippen.  
„Es ist eine besondere Geschichte“, sagte er. „Ich habe damit gewartet, sie dir zu erzählen, weil ich wollte, dass du alt genug bist, um sie begreifen zu können. Um sie wirklich begreifen zu können.“  
Er sah den Jungen fragend an, der hastig nickte, dessen Augen größer wurden in Erwartung der Wunder, die sich ihm nun offenbaren werden. Die Zweige des Tannenbaumes hingen tief über ihre Köpfe, der Duft des Grüns, des geschmolzenen Wachses und der zahllosen Gerüche unzähliger Köstlichkeiten, die sie bereits gekostet hatten oder deren Genuss noch vor ihnen lag, erfüllte Saschas Sinne, trug zu dem Zauber bei, in den er sich einspinnen ließ.  
Onkel Johannes begann zu erzählen, und Sascha versank in einer anderen, fremdartigen Welt.  
Es war der Apfel-Josef, sagte Johannes. Um ihn drehte sich alles. Er wiederholte die uralte Geschichte von Moral, Teufel, Versuchung und dem Verkauf des Kostbarsten, was einem Menschen gehörte. Seiner Seele.  
Nicht dass er unglücklich war, dass ein Grund für sein Handeln existierte. Es ging ihm den Zeiten entsprechend gut. Er besaß ein Haus, er besaß eine Obstplantage, auf der er genug Apfelbäume gepflanzt hatte, um für eine lange Zeit seinen Erwerb zu sichern. Und doch fehlt ihm etwas.  
Und doch sah er sein Haus an, zweifelte, und fand immer wieder winzige Risse im Gebälk, abgebröckelte Steine, angekratzte Fenster. Diese winzigen Fehler wuchsen in seinen Augen zu riesenhafter Größe an. Er konnte, wollte sie nicht übersehe. Sie quälten ihn, besetzten seine Gedanken, beschäftigten ihn Tag und Nacht.  
Sein Haus war nicht groß genug, nicht neu genug, nicht perfekt genug. Stets schielte er auf andere, sah nur Gebäude, die größer waren als seines. Nur Häuser, die schöner waren als seines, Felder, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckten. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen erschienen Josef seine eigenen Bäume winzig und armselig. Nach einer Weile konnte er deren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Zu schäbig, zu einfach, zu billig ragten die Zweige in die Höhe. Monatelang ohne Früchte, ohne Blätter zu tragen. Kahle Äste, mit denen sich nichts anfangen ließ. Obwohl sich in Josefs Keller die Äpfel stapelten, eingemacht in Gläsern, getrocknet in Ringen, oder vergoren als Getränk, war Josef nicht zufrieden, nie zufrieden.  
Der Ort, in dem er lebte, war nicht reich. Viele Leute beneideten ihn. Er besaß ein Haus, ein festes Dach über dem Kopf, und einen Broterwerb. Er lief keine Gefahr zu hungern, keine Gefahr, in Armut zu versinken. Josef war kein reicher Mann, aber er hatte sein Auskommen.  
Niemand wusste sich zu erklären, warum Josef mit seinem Schicksal haderte. Sein einst gesundes, rundes Gesicht fiel ein, Falten prägten sich zwischen Nase und Mund, verliehen ihm ein finsteres und missmutiges Aussehen. Er grüßte niemanden mehr. Seine alleinige Aufmerksamkeit galt den großen Häusern auf dem Hügel, den Anwesen, den Villen, in denen die Mächtigen des Ortes lebten. Und nach geraumer Zeit wurde aus der leichten Besessenheit eine Obsession.  
Josef wünschte sich nichts mehr als dazuzugehören. Seine Äpfel reichten ihm nicht. Er wollte mehr. Er arbeitete hart, pflanzte so viele Bäume auf seinem Gelände, wie er es vermochte, verhandelte gnadenlos, verkaufte zu Höchstpreisen, begann sich seinen Vorteil auf Kosten anderer zu sichern, gar zu lügen und zu betrügen um des Profits willen, der ihn doch nie befriedigte.  
Was er einst an Moral besessen hatte, war verschwunden, gewichen der Gier, die nun sein Leben bestimmte.  
Josef mischte sich in die Politik, er wollte ein Amt, Macht und Einfluss, aber ohne ausreichendes Vermögen besaß er keine Möglichkeit, sich einen Namen zu machen. Er zog sich zurück, blieb allein und unglücklich, lebte nur für seinen unerfüllten Ehrgeiz, stieß die Menschen von sich fort und quälte sich selbst, ohne es zu wissen.  
Keiner Schönheit gab er in seinem Leben Raum, kein Gefühl ließ er zu, mit Ausnahme des brennenden Verlangens, seinem Leben eine Bedeutung zu verleihen, die ihren Ausdruck in Form von Geld und Gold finden sollte. Josef glaubte fest, dass Reichtum unvergänglich sei, er glaubte, dass nichts zählte als die Summe dessen, was der Mensch besaß.  
Der Winter war bitter kalt, die Welt gefror, aber er merkte es nicht. Er saß in seinem Keller, betrachtete die eingemachten Gläser, die gefüllten Flaschen, zählte sie zum wiederholten Mal und begann dann damit, unverhohlen grobe Flüche auszustoßen. Es würde nicht besser werden, es wurde nie besser. Niemals würde er mit dem, was er besaß, das erreichen, wonach er sich sehnte.  
Es war eine besondere Nacht, in der sich alles änderte. Auch wenn Josef sich nicht bewusst war, dass es sich um die Nacht zum 25. Dezember handelte. Josef war weit davon entfernt, sich für das Christfest oder jede Art von Feier zu interessieren. Er besaß niemanden mehr, weder Freunde noch Familie. Alle hatte er von sich gejagt, seinem sinnlosen Ehrgeiz untergeordnet. Das Loch in seinem Herzen klaffte weit auf, doch sah er nicht, womit er es füllen konnte.  
Er erhob sich und begann, durch die Straßen des Ortes zu laufen. Ziellos, ohne zu ahnen, wohin der Weg ihn führte.  
Die Kirchenglocken läuteten die Mitternacht ein, aber Josef schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, schenkte weder der Christnacht eine Beachtung, noch dem Sternenzelt, das sich weit über ihn wölbte, ihn mit unzähligen funkelnden Lichtern erfreuen wollte. Die Glocken hallten in der Weite, der Mond stand als schmale Sichel am Himmel. Sein silberner Schein verwandelte die Welt in einen friedlichen Ort.  
Doch der Zauber, der durch die Nacht wehte, zerfloss unbeachtet im Angesicht von Josefs Schwermut. Er haderte mit seinem Schicksal, ergab sich der Hoffnungslosigkeit seines Daseins, die ihn niederdrückte. Warum, fluchte er, warum nur ist mir nicht vergönnt, das zu erreichen, was ich mir wünsche. Warum erhalten alle anderen ihren Willen, erfüllen sich ihre Träume, nur meine gehen nicht in Erfüllung?  
Josef ging schneller, verließ den Ort. Er sah nichts von all den Wundern, die um ihn herum geschahen. Er sah nicht die zarten Schneeflocken, die leise zur Erde rieselten. Weder bemerkte er das leise Singen aus der Ferne noch die sanften Schwingungen, die durch die Welt wanderten, Pflanzen, Tiere, und sogar Gestein in Vibrationen versetzen.  
Kunstvolle Kristalle setzten sich auf seiner Jacke ab, hafteten an seinen Schultern und Ärmeln, als wollten sie ihn streicheln und schützen. Als wollten sie ihm einen Rat mit auf den Weg geben, einen Hinweis, der ihn umkehren ließ, zurückkehren in sein Leben.  
Doch sein Leben erschien ihm bitter und ungerecht. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten, seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er seine Schritte beschleunigte. ‚Es ist eine Zaubernacht‘, flüsterten Erde und Geister ihm zu. Sie sei magisch, sie locke, sie verlocke die Geschöpfe der Nacht. ‚Erkenne sie, genieße sie‘, empfahlen ihm die Stimmen. Doch Josef hörte nicht, wollte nicht hören.  
Er ging weiter, auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem er keine Vorstellung hatte.  
Nur dass dieses Etwas eine deutliche Vorstellung von ihm besaß. Einen Plan, ein Ziel, und den Willen, seine Beute festzuhalten.  
Josef sah nicht, wie Tannenbäume sich zu ihm neigten, als wollten sie in beschützen. Er sah nicht, dass der Schnee in dichteren Flocken fiel, sich wie weiße Watte auf die Erde setzte. Gerade so, als versuche der, die Geräusche zu dämpfen, die sich, je weiter Josef ging, desto mehr einem zarten Silbergeläut unterwarfen, das vom Horizont zu ihm drang.  
Er war gefangen in seinem eigenen Verstand, in seiner eigenen Überzeugung, in seinem eigenen Glauben an das, was richtig war. Was er als richtig ansah. Und so beachtete er die wundersamen Geschehnisse, die sich um ihn herum ereigneten.  
Bis auf einmal, unvermittelt eine Gestalt vor ihm stand. Sie ragte in die Höhe, hager und knochig, doch zugleich und gleichermaßen stolz und krumm.  
Ein langer Schwanz peitscht durch den Schnee. Zwei riesenhafte Hörner schmückten den Kopf, der unter dem Gewicht zu schwanken schien. Und der war, Josef blinzelte, doch er irrte sich nicht, von leuchtend roter Farbe. Die Haut der Erscheinung glühte. Wenige Haare umwehten das hässliche Gesicht. Gelbe Augen leuchteten. Josef wäre zurückgewichen, wenn er sich nicht zu sehr erschrocken hätte. Die Erscheinung flößte ihm Furcht ein, sie hätte jedem lebendigen Menschen Furcht eingeflüstert.  
In all ihrer Hässlichkeit neigte die Gestalt den Kopf, so dass ihre Hörner lange Schatten warfen. Es war, als schiene der Mond heller, um die Dunkelheit, welche die Erscheinung wie einen Mantel umhüllte, zu vertiefen.  
‚Du weißt, warum ich hier bin‘, flüsterte sie. ‚Und du weißt, wer ich bin.‘  
Josef schluckte trocken und nickte zögernd.  
„Ich weiß, wer du bist, aber nicht, was du von mir willst.“  
Die Gestalt schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, doch der gelbe Strahl, intensivierte sich dadurch.  
„Du magst glauben oder dir verzweifelt einzureden suchen, dass ich ein Mythos bin. Und doch existiere ich. Ich trage unzähligen Namen, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Man nennt mich den König der Lügen, dabei spreche ich immer die Wahrheit. Auf mich ist Verlass, ein Handel mit mir führt zum Erfolg.  
‚Der Teufel‘, flüsterte Josef.  
„Luzifer“, sagte die Erscheinung, „der Lichtbringer behagt mir mehr. Gerade in dieser Nacht, in der es um das Licht geht und um die Erhaltung von Wärme und Feuer. Es ist meine Nacht und meine Chance, denen, die sich an mich wenden, behilflich zu sein.“  
Josef schluckte wieder. Seine Kehle war trocken. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht“, ächzte er.  
Luzifer warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut. Es klang wie das Gebrüll eines wütenden Löwen.  
„Du von allen anderen brauchst sie am meisten“, stellte er fest.  
„Du hast mich gerufen, schon seit Jahren. Sag selbst, ist es nun auch, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“  
Josef wich Luzifers Blick aus, konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen. Er schloss die Augen, presste die Lippen zusammen, und schüttelte den Kopf. Luzifer lachte wieder. „Das dachte ich mir doch.  
Du bist bereit für ein Handel, und du weißt auch, um was für einen es mir geht.“  
Josef öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte die Gestalt vor sich an. Deren Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.  
„Du weißt, dass ich die Macht besitze, dir alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Die Macht und den Willen. Nur eine kleine Gegenleistung erwarte ich von dir. Eine klassische, eine bekannte, eine bedeutende Gegenleistung.“  
Josef schüttelte wieder den Kopf  
Luzifer legte einen langen, knorrigen Finger an die Lippen, als dächte er nach. Seine Fingernägel waren lang und gebogen, sie bohrten sich in seine rote Haut, bis ein Blutstropfen hervorquoll. Es zischte, und der Blutstropfen verschwand mit einem Funken.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht daran“, sagte Luzifer. „Nicht an die unsterbliche Seele, nicht an die Heiligkeit des Lebens. Wenn es vorbei ist, ist es vorbei. Du lebst im Hier und Jetzt, und jetzt ist die Zeit, in der du erreichen wirst, was du erreichen willst. Mit meiner Hilfe.“  
„Ich werde reich sein“, flüsterte Josef. „Reich und mächtig, wichtiger als jeder andere.“  
Luzifer lachte. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein. Und das Vergnügen wird nicht so schnell enden.“  
Er streckte seine riesige Klaue aus und Josef fühlte, wie sich sein eigener Arm bewegte, ohne dass sein Gehirn einen Befehl dazu aussandte. Er fühlte, wie die heiße Hand seine kleine umfasste und zudrückte, wie seine Haut brannte und schmerzte. Mit einem Schrei zog er sie zurück und betrachtete die gerötete Handfläche.  
Winzige Risse bildeten sich. Blut strömte heraus. Luzifer hob seine eigene Hand zum Mund und leckte mit einer langen spitzen Zunge das Blut auf. Er schloss die Augen und brummte genießerisch.  
„Siehst du“, sagte er, „so einfach ist das. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, nicht sofort.“  
Damit verschwand er und Josef blieb verwirrt zurück. Er sah in den Himmel, sah um sich, aber er konnte nichts erkennen.  
Er war allein, allein mit einem Traum, der entweder Albtraum oder erstes Anzeichen des Wahnsinns sein musste.  
Josef bemerkte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, in dieser Nacht, die sanfte Krümmung des Mondes über ihm, den milchigen Schein, den der Himmelskörper aussandte.  
Und die Zweifel an sich selbst, an seinem Leben, verschwammen, verwandelten sich in unbedeutendes Nichts. Ebenso wie die Erinnerung an die rotgesichtige Gestalt sich in Nichts auflöste, zu einer lächerlichen Einbildung wurde, die es sich nur zu vergessen lohnte.  
Doch die Sterne über ihm blinkten heller, die Spuren, die er im Schnee hinterließ, sie malten Muster. Und Josef begann, diese Muster zu bewundern. Er begann, auf den Klang der Stimmen zu lauschen und sie erschienen ihm wie die schönste Melodie.  
Menschen traten aus der Kirche, versammelten sich, lachten und redeten, während ihr Atem in weißen Wolken in den Himmel stieg.  
Aus der Ferne läuteten Silberglocken, durchzogen mit ihrem Klang die Nacht, als versprächen sie neue Hoffnung und eine bessere Zukunft.  
Josef kehrte nach Hause zurück. Er sah den Schnee auf dem Dach, die leeren Fensterhöhlen, die Einsamkeit im Inneren. Doch zugleich roch er den Duft süßer Äpfel, grüßten ihn kahle Äste aus seinem Garten, als wären sie nicht tote Mahnung, sondern freundliche Nachbarn.  
Und am nächsten Tag erhielt er ein Angebot für seine Vorräte.  
Ein Unglück war geschehen, ein plötzlicher Mangel an der Frucht, die doch gerade während dieser Zeit des Jahres in aller Munde sein wollte.  
Sein Keller war leer, ehe er sich’s versah. Und sein Konto voll.  
Nicht nur das, die Nachricht von seiner Hilfe, von der Qualität seiner Produkte, deren Geschmack, machte die Runde.  
Zeitungen, Radio, Fernsehen vermeldeten sein Genie, seinen Erfolg und verbreiteten seinen Namen, so wie er damit begann, sein Geld zu verbreiten.  
Er kaufte das größte Haus im Dorf. Er wurde bekannt als Apfel-Josef, als ein Wahrzeichen, eine Institution. Um seine Villa baute er einen goldenen Zaun. An den Spitzen der Pfähle schimmerten goldene Äpfel. Und über seiner Tür brachte er ein Schild mit seinem Namen an, das weithin leuchtete. Und das nicht nur, weil sich sein Haus am höchsten Platz des Ortes befand.  
Nun waren es seine Apfelplantagen, die bis zum Horizont reichten. Er war zu einer Marke geworden, zu einer Berühmtheit, zu einer gehörten Stimme im Stadtrat.  
Wahlen standen an und er wachte auf als Bürgermeister.  
Was er anfasste wurde zu Geld. Josef lachte und genoss sein Leben. Keinen Gedanken verschwendete er an den Preis seines Erfolges. Er hatte vergessen was ihm seinen Aufstieg ermöglicht hatte, seine Begegnung zur mitternächtlichen Stunde war ihm entfallen.  
Das alte, vergangene, unzufriedene Leben versank im Nichts, und Josef erwachte in einer Existenz, die nicht ihm gehörte.  
Nur wusste er das nicht.  
Nur schleichend und je mehr die Jahre vergingen, je länger sich sein Erfolg hinzog, je mehr Fragen zu seiner unglaublichen Glückssträhne gestellt wurden, kroch das Gefühl einer Unzulänglichkeit, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, in sein Bewusstsein. Es war nicht, als glaubte er, dass er sein Glück nicht verdient hatte. Aber er bemerkte die Nebenerscheinungen, bemerkte den Neid, der ihm zunehmend und von allen Seiten entgegenschlug.  
Nun war er es, der auf dem Hügel lebte, zu dem die anderen aufsahen. Er wusste, dass er beneidet wurde. Und je sicherer sich Josef dieses Wissens wurde, desto stärker verdichtete sich seine Ahnung von verdrängten Gefühlen, die in seinem Inneren schlummerten, auf Entdeckung warteten.  
Er begann, sich selbst in seinen Neidern zu sehen. Und erkannte seine Neider in sich.  
Mit der Erkenntnis beschlich ihn auch die Erinnerung an eine Begegnung, an die zu glauben, er sich dennoch weigerte.  
Älter wurde er, sein Körper gebrechlich. Seine Erscheinung sank in sich zusammen, seine Wirbelsäule beugte sich unter dem Gewicht des Alters.  
Die Falten in seinem Gesicht entstammten nun nicht mehr seinem Gram, sondern waren natürliche Folge des Alters.  
Mit dem Nähern des Endes seines Lebens entdeckte er dessen Wert.  
Je mehr sein Körper zerfiel, desto wacher wurde sein Geist, desto heftiger seine Träume.  
Er flüchtete vor ihnen. Die Kirche des Ortes, die er seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr von innen gesehen hatte, sah ihn öfter als je zuvor.  
Angst ergriff ihn und schlug um in Panik. Je wehrloser er sich fühlte, desto gewaltiger stürzten sich die Bilder des roten Monsters auf ihn. Und er begann, um seine Seele zu bangen.  
So erstaunte es ihn nicht wirklich, als eines Nachts Luzifer vor ihm stand.  
Josef saß zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel, starrte auf den Boden. Es war Mitternacht und wieder Heiligabend. Doch Josef konnte dem Fest noch immer nichts abgewinnen. In all den vergangenen Jahren hatte er sich an diesem Datum in sich zurückgezogen, gerade als erahnte er, dass an diesem Tag begonnen hatte, was sich nicht mehr stoppen ließ.  
„Ich bin gekommen, um meinen Vertrag einzulösen“, sagte Luzifer.  
Josef blinzelte zögernd, hob widerstrebend die Lider.  
„Ich dachte, du bist nicht echt“, krächzte er.  
„So geht es vielen von euch erbärmlichen Menschen“, erwiderte Luzifer. „Was für euren Verstand zu groß und bedeutend ist, das zieht ihr vor zu leugnen.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und Josef betrachtete die langen Hörner und die Dunkelheit, die sie nach sich zogen.  
„Bitte …“, flüsterte er.  
Luzifer lachte. „Handeln wollt ihr auch alle. Es wäre mitleiderregend, wenn ich Mitleid empfände.“  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.“  
Luzifer schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Es ist doch immer wieder dasselbe. Du hattest einen Wunsch, und ich habe ihn dir erfüllt. Aber nichts auf dieser Welt ist umsonst. Ihr vergesst das nur.“  
„Ich habe es nicht vergessen“, ächzte Josef. „Was willst du also? Meine Seele?“  
Luzifer nickte. „So lautet der Vertrag.“  
Josef hustete. „Aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich habe mich geändert.“  
Luzifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist älter geworden, hast dein Leben gelebt. Und du musst zugeben, dass es ein gutes Leben war.“  
„Das war es“, nickte Josef. „Aber … erst seitdem ich dich getroffen hatte, gingen mir die Augen auf. Zuvor erkannte ich nicht, worum es wirklich ging.“  
Luzifer verschränkte die klobigen Arme vor der Brust. „Ja, das kommt mir auch bekannt vor. Erst mit dem Bewusstsein eurer Endlichkeit, wisst ihr das Leben zu schätzen.“  
„Das ist es nicht.“ Josef schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Sein Genick schmerzte.  
„Ich war verblendet. Und plötzlich zog mir jemand den Schleier vom Gesicht.“  
„Und nun willst du aus dem Handel raus.“ Luzifer senkte den Kopf. Seine Hörner wiesen drohend auf den alten Mann im Sessel.  
Der hustete wieder, trocken und gequält. „Ich weiß, dass ich aus dem Handel nicht rauskomme“, fuhr er fort, als er wieder zu Atem kam. „Aber ich muss es doch wenigstens versuchen. Es ist nicht fair, wenn einem nicht alle Fakten dargelegt werden.“  
Luzifer lachte. „So ist das Leben. Niemand kennt alle Fakten. Darin liegt das Abenteuer.“  
„Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit“, stammelte Josef. „Ich muss andere warnen, … erklären, was geschehen ist.“  
„Einen Aufschub?“ Der Teufel runzelte die Stirn. „So läuft das nicht. Deine Seele ist mein.“  
„Das weiß ich doch.“ Josef keuchte und rang nach Luft.  
„Und ich wehre mich auch nicht. Ich brauche nur mehr Zeit.“  
„Und ob du dich wehrst“, stellte Luzifer fest. „Gib es zu. Du würdest alles tun, alles eintauschen, um zu erhalten, was du dir wünschst. Geradeso wie du es schon einmal getan hast.“  
Josef wand sich in seinem Stuhl. Seine Glieder schmerzten, doch die Wahrheit schmerzte mehr.  
„Was willst du von mir?“  
Luzifer hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte. Seine gelben Zähne blitzten.  
„Du musst mir einen Grund bieten“, meinte er nachdenklich. „Ein Entgelt, das sich für den Teufel lohnt.“  
„Was?“ Josefs Atem ging rasselnd, bevor er stockte.  
„Verschaff mir weitere Seelen.“ Luzifer kniff die Augen zusammen und riss sie gleich darauf weit auf, so dass ihr gelbes Licht Josef blendete und er sich abwandte.  
„Nein“, krächzte der. „Wie könnte ich … ich könnte nie. Ich wollte doch eigentlich … im Gegenteil, davon berichten, worauf es tatsächlich ankommt. Vor dem Irrtum warnen, dem ich verfallen war.“  
„Ein netter Gedanke“, meinte Luzifer. „Aber seien wir doch ehrlich. Im Endeffekt ist es dir einerlei, was mit den anderen Menschen geschieht. Du hast nur Angst. Du bist mit deinem Handel gut gefahren, und vertraue mir, andere werden es auch.“  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Funke stob auf.  
„Andernfalls treten wir gleich den Weg ins Höllenfeuer an. Du hast die Wahl.“ Er lächelte zufrieden. „Behaupte nie, dass ich niemandem eine zweite Chance gäbe.“  
„Was … was soll ich tun?“  
Luzifer schürzte seine schmalen Lippen.  
„Kaufen und verkaufen, schlage ich vor. „Geradeso, wie du es dein ganzes Leben lang getan hast.“  
"Das wäre kein Problem." Josefs Krächzen klang hoffnungsvoll. „Dass ich Talent habe, wird niemand leugnen können. Im Laufe der letzten Jahre verwandelte ich Gold in Diamanten.“  
Luzifer lächelte und seine Mundhöhle klaffte dunkel und unangenehm auf. Josef atmete den Gestank der Hölle, der daraus hervorquoll.  
Luzifer lächelte und er lächelte ein wahres Lächeln. Seine Zähne blitzten, seine Augen funkelten.  
"Wie du sagst, gerade so wie du es sagst."  
Josef neigte sich vorwärts, doch die Bewegung presste seine Lungenflügel zusammen und er begann erneut zu husten. Schwer atmend sank er zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
"Was soll ich tun, ich bin zu allem bereit."  
Luzifer nickte.  
"Du weißt, dass es dir letztendlich nicht zum Vorteil gereicht. Du bist verdammt, so oder so. Es geht hier nur um einen Aufschub."  
Josef presste seine Lippen zusammen. Als er wieder sprach, klang seine Stimme klein und schmal.  
"Gibt es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit?"  
"Was glaubst du, mit dem du redest", lachte Luzifer.  
“Was glaubst du, wie so ein Handel abgewickelt wird? Oder, genauer gesagt, wie wir so einen Handel abwickeln."  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf Sein Schwanz peitschte auf dem Boden und kleine Schweißperlen entstanden auf seiner Stirn.  
Er wischte sie sich ab und betrachtete interessiert seine riesigen, grobschlächtigen Hände.  
„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es hier so warm werden könnte", sinnierte er. Aber gleich darauf wandte er den Kopf und sah Josef an, runzelte die Stirn. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und eine spitze Zunge leckte über die dünnen Lippen.  
"Die andere Seite", sagte er spöttisch, „die von sich ein Bild der Güte und der Liebe entwirft, was glaubst du, womit sie sich beschäftigt?"  
Josef blinzelte und wunderte sich über den grünen Stich der sich in Luzifers Gesicht ausbreitete, der dessen Haut erst lila dann tief violett aufleuchten ließ.  
"Handel ist nicht deren Ding", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Ob sie kein Interesse daran haben, oder einfach zu dumm dafür sind, darüber zerbricht sich unsereiner schon seit Jahrtausenden den Kopf."  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
"Fakt ist, dass wir die Geschäfte führen, und unsere Geschäfte gelten immer. Wir neigen nicht zu Hintertürchen und Ausflüchten, wir sind auf unseren Vorteil bedacht, genauso, wie Menschen auch. Das ist Kapitalismus in Reinkultur und wer, glaubt ihr, hat diesen ersonnen?"  
Josef schluckte.  
"Was also soll ich tun?", wiederholte er sich. Luzifer gab vor zu überlegen. Josef sah es, erkannte es an den Falten, die in dessen Augenwinkeln zuckten.  
„Es muss doch einen Plan geben."  
"Oh, den gibt es", versicherte Luzifer, „dessen kannst du gewiss sein."  
Er sah aus dem Fenster, betrachtete die einzelnen Schneeflocken, die langsam, unerträglich langsam, fast als weigerten sie sich, zu Boden sanken.  
„Und da wir sind, wer wir sind, wirst du für deinen Aufschub bezahlen."  
Josef sah fragend zu dem Monster auf. Er fühlte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich, wie seine ohnehin schon blasse Haut eine graue Tönung annahm.  
Ihm schwante Fürchterliches. Und es sollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.  
Der Teufel nahm einen der letzten Äpfel, die noch aus der späten Ernte übrig waren und drehte ihn in seinen riesigen Händen. Die Frucht war bereits verrottet, die Schale braun und weich, eine traurige Erscheinung  
Josef war schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage, für Frische und Sauberkeit in seinem Haushalt zu sorgen. Er ließ die Äpfel in seinen Räumen achtlos herumliegen, da sie ihn an bessere Zeiten erinnerten, wärmere Zeiten, weniger frostige, und damit von der Überwindung des Unheils kündeten.  
Luzifer legte den Apfel auf seine linke Hand und hob diese langsam an, näherte sich mit ihm Josefs Gesicht.  
Und obwohl dieser schlecht sah, wurde sein Staunen immer größer. Denn was sich ihm auf dieser Hand näherte, war kein Apfel mehr, es verwandelte sich in eine Kugel von einzigartiger Klarheit, geprägt von scharfen Konturen und mit spiegelnder Oberfläche.  
"Was ist das?", fragte Josef verblüfft.  
Eine freie, heiße Hand nahm Josefs in die eigene und legte den Apfel oder das, was einst eine Frucht gewesen war, in Josefs Finger.  
Der Gegenstand vor ihm blitzte im schwachen Licht der Kerze.  
"Sag du es mir“, forderte Luzifer ihn auf.  
„Du weißt es besser als ich."  
„Ein Diamant", flüsterte Josef. Und Luzifer nickte nur.  
"Wozu?"  
"Jeder Apfel, den du berührst, verwandelt sich in einen Edelstein“, klärte Luzifer in auf. „In das Kostbarste, was sich ein Mensch vorstellen kann."  
" Aber wie", stotterte Josef.  
Luzifer lachte.  
„Nun, du bist tot, was dachtest du, wie das funktioniert?"  
Josef schnappte nach Luft. Luzifer lachte erneut.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich einem Lebenden zweimal zeige. Was hätte ich davon?"  
"Aber was ist mit dem Aufschub?"  
Luzifer schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
"Wie schon gesagt, unser Handel gilt. Doch da alles, was du berührst, zu Edelstein wird, egal wie wertvoll oder wie unnötig er ist, treten für dich besondere Vorschriften in Kraft. Du wirst einmal im Jahr aus der Tiefe steigen, einmal im Jahr versuchen, deinen Apfel zu verkaufen. Eine Nacht, diese magische Nacht, wird dein ausgemergelter, verstaubter Körper zum Leben erwachen und mir und meinen Zwecken zu Diensten sein.“  
Josef ächzte. Schmerz schoss in seinen Gliedern empor, von denen er nun wusste, dass sie tot waren, dass sie dazu verdammt waren, in der Erde zu vertrocknen, im Vakuum zwischen Himmel und Hölle auszuharren, bis ein ungnädiges Schicksal, eine unnatürliche schicksalshafte Macht, die er selbst heraufbeschworen hatte, sie zu einem unheiligen Zweck aus dem Schlaf riss.  
Luzifers Grinsen verwandelte sich in eine schiefe, hässliche Grimasse. „Such keine Ausflüchte“, empfahl er trocken.  
„Aber so war das … so habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt“, stammelte Josef.  
Luzifer kam näher und Josef versuchte, in seinem Stuhl zurückzuweichen. Es gelang ihm nicht, nicht einen winzigen Teil seines steifen Körpers konnte er bewegen.  
Sein Herz hatte längst aufgehört zu schlagen, füllte sich stattdessen mit Grauen.  
„Was kann ich tun?“ Er flehte, ohne dass seine Lippen sich bewegten. Mit weit aufgerissenen, starren Augen starrte er den Teufel an.  
Der verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, so dass seine Hörner die Luft durchschnitten. Ein hohler Klang begleitete die unheimliche Bewegung.  
„Besorge mir eine neue Seele, dann erlöse ich dich von dem Fluch“, sagte er dunkel. „Verkaufe den Apfel für den Preis eines Unschuldigen. Wenn dir das gelingt, dann nehme ich dich zu mir.“  
„In die Hölle?“, flüsterte Josef.  
Luzifer schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das Fegefeuer wird überschätzt. Es ist kaum zu glauben, was sich mit ein paar Gerüchten und ein wenig Mundpropaganda anrichten lässt. Aber ja, in die Hölle.“  
Er neigte sich vertraulich näher zu Josef, löste die Arme voneinander. Eine der riesigen Pranken legte sich auf Josefs Schulter. „Glaub mir, bald wirst du dich danach sehnen.“  
„Jedes Jahr?“, hauchte Josef.  
„Einmal im Jahr“, bestätigte Luzifer.  
Und so geschah es. Jedes Jahr in der Heiligen Nacht stieg der Körper Josefs aus seinem Grab. In seinen vermoderten Kleidern, der ausgetrockneten Gestalt streckte er den wenigen Vorübergehenden seinen glitzernden Apfel entgegen, bot ihnen den Handel an, versuchte, seine Kostbarkeit anzupreisen.  
Doch niemand, so verzweifelt und unglücklich ein Mensch auch in dieser Nacht, die zur einsamsten des Jahres werden konnte, sich fühlen mochte, wandte sich auch nur nach ihm um. Niemand fiel auf ihn herein. Egal wie sehr er den Diamanten funkeln ließ, wie verlockend er seinen Edelstein zum Leuchten brachte, als wie glücksverheißend er ihn pries.  
*  
„Niemand?“, fragte Sascha atemlos.  
Johannes tauchte aus der Welt, in die er ebenso wie sein Neffe versunken war, wieder auf.  
„Niemand“, bestätigte er rau, und in seiner Stimme klang Mitleid. „Aber so kann es ausgehen, wenn ein Mensch es zulässt, dass die Gier zu stark in ihm wird. Selbst wenn er die Wahrheit erkennt, so kann er nie zurücknehmen, was er getan hat.“  
Sascha rieb sich nachdenklich über den Nasenrücken. Seine großen Augen wurden traurig. Er sah zu seinem Onkel auf. „Aber Josef hat doch bereut. Muss da nicht jemand Erbarmen mit ihm haben?“  
Onkel Johannes lächelte, doch sein Lächeln wirkte müde. „So ist die Welt nicht“, sagte er nach einer Weile. „Nicht einmal die Phantasiewelt.“  
Sascha knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, schüttelte dann nachdenklich den Kopf.  
„Aber in der Weihnachtsnacht geschehen doch immer wieder Wunder. Was, wenn ein Engel herabsteigt und den Josef zu sich heraufholt in den Himmel. Hat er denn nicht genug gebüßt?“  
Johannes lachte, doch es klang bedrückt. „Für manche Sünden gibt es keine Vergebung.“ Er klopfte Sascha liebevoll auf die Schulter.  
„Aber du bist richtig, mein Junge. Ein wenig Mitgefühl kann nicht schaden. Und dennoch solltest du immer daran denken, dass es besser ist, nicht auf die Verlockungen des Bösen hereinzufallen. Es ist immer stärker als du.“  
Sascha schauderte. „Das werde ich nicht“, versprach er leise und Johannes nickte. Auch wenn sein Gesicht nicht glücklich wirkte, so schien er dem Jungen doch beruhigt.  
„Was erzählst du ihm da nur wieder?“ Ein Arm schob den größten der Tannenzweige zurück, so dass die Silberkugeln daran klirrten.  
„Autsch“, fluchte Saschas Mutter, als sich die Nadeln in ihre weiße Haut bohrten, bevor sie einen ärgerlichen Blick in die Zuflucht des Jungen und seines Onkels warf.  
„Setze ihm nur keine Flausen in den Kopf.“  
„Würde ich doch nie“, zwinkerte Johannes ihr zu.  
„Du weißt, wovon ich rede.“  
„Von meinen radikalen Ansichten und meiner abweichenden Gesinnung?“  
„Von deiner Lebensart.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Außerdem gehört Sascha nun ins Bett. Er hat genug gefeiert für heute.“  
Sascha sträubte sich nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass er diesen Ton kannte, sah er der Ruhe erleichtert entgegen. Sein Kopf war angefüllt mit glitzernden Äpfeln, Teufeln und erschreckenden Bildern.  
Widerspruchlos zog er sich zurück, lauschte auf die dumpfen Geräusche des andauernden Festes im Stockwerk unter sich. Er horchte auf das Klappen der Tür, wusste, dass es Johannes war, der sich nun verabschiedete, der keinen Grund mehr sah, weiter auf einem Fest auszuharren, dem er ebenso wenig bewohnen wollte, wie die Feiernden ihn dabei haben wollten.  
Unwillkürlich atmete Sascha auf und kuschelte sich zugleich tiefer in seine Bettdecke. Er versuchte an den Weihnachtsbaum zu denken, an das Glitzern des Lamettas, an den Duft der Kerzen und den Zauber des Festes. Aber das Einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam, war die Geschichte, die Johannes ihm erzählt hatte.  
Sascha bekam das Bild des Apfel-Josefs nicht aus seinem Kopf. Ein ausgemergelter Mann mit einem Kopf, der fast einem Totenschädel glich, und der vor der Tür des Friedhofs stand und seine Hand ausstreckte. Der in alten Lumpen zitterte und fror. Und der doch nur Beiwerk war für den strahlenden Edelstein, den er in seinen Fingern hielt. Der alles tat, um sich im Hintergrund zu halten, um die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken und stattdessen unwillige Käufer anzulocken. Der nach ungezählten Jahren des Wartens in der Erde auf den Aufstieg in eine kalte Winternacht seinen Widerstand aufgegeben hatte. Der sich nun nichts mehr ersehnte, als von Luzifer in dessen Armen aufgenommen zu werden. Der nichts mehr wollte, als dass sein Elend ein Ende habe. Und der dafür auch in Kauf nahm, dass ein anderer Mensch das gleiche Schicksal erlitt, das er durchlitten hatte.  
Sascha warf sich hin und her. Der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Er suchte in sich nach der Furcht, nach dem Schrecken, den die Geschichte in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Aber das Einzige, was er fand, war Mitleid. Grenzenloses Mitleid für den armen Mann, der in eine solche Falle getappt war.  
Die Nacht schritt voran, und öfter und öfter begannen die Türen zu klappen. Die Besucher gingen einer nach dem anderen, und das Haus wurde still. Und als Sascha kein Wort, keinen Laut mehr hörte, da fasste er sich ein Herz, warf die Decke beiseite und sprang aus dem Bett. Er stand einen Moment still und lauschte.  
Als er keine Reaktion wahrnahm, kein Geräusch sein Ohr erreichte, tappte er auf leisen Sohlen zu dem Stuhl, auf dem er seine Kleider abgelegt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte sich angezogen. Noch schneller war er lautlos die Treppe hinunter geschlichen, hatte sich Stiefel aus dem Schrank genommen, den Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht, und war hinausgeschlüpft in die kalte Winternacht.  
Ein unsichtbarer Faden zog ihn voran. Und obwohl er sein Ziel nicht kannte, folgte er der schleichenden Sehnsucht, die ihn auch aus dem Bett geholt hatte.  
Es schneite wieder. Der Schnee bildete eine dünne Schicht auf dem Boden, die beim Betreten knackte, als bestünde ihre Oberfläche aus Eis.  
Sascha ging weiter. Er zog den Mantel vor der Brust zusammen und legte das Kinn auf den Kragen. Es war kalt, bitterkalt, und Sascha beschlichen Zweifel. Doch musste er es wissen, musste sehen, ob die Erzählung der Wahrheit entsprach. So verrückt, so unglaubhaft sie ihm auch erschien, so besaß sie jedoch einen anderen Kern als die Geschichten, die ihm vertraut waren.  
Er spürte, dass Johannes diese Geschichte ernst gemeint hatte und wusste ebenso, dass er dieser Ernsthaftigkeit verpflichtet war.  
Sascha ging weiter. Es hörte auf zu schneien, und der Mond trat hinter einer grauen Wolke hervor. Auf einmal war die Welt mit einem feengleichen Schimmer erleuchtet. Sterne blinzelten und warfen winzige Lichter auf die funkelnden Kristalle zu Saschas Füßen.  
In der Ferne standen aufrecht die finsteren Tannen, betrachteten den kleinen Jungen, der sich so furchtlos durch die Nacht bewegte.  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell.  
Ein Windstoß fuhr über das Feld, blies weißen Staub auf, ließ ihn in einem weißen Wirbel in die Höhe steigen. Und als Sascha die Augen wieder öffnen konnte, da erblickte er inmitten des eisigen Nebels einen mageren, krumm gewachsenen Mann.  
Sascha blieb stehen. Seine Augen wurden größer. Er vergaß die Kälte, vergaß die winzigen Eisstücke, die immer noch um ihn herum wirbelten, seine ungeschützter Haut trafen. Das Einzige, was er noch bemerkte, war der glänzende Apfel in Josefs Hand. Denn dass es sich bei dem ausgemergelten Skelett um Josef handelte, dafür sah er keinen Zweifel.  
Langsam kam er näher, ging auf den Mann zu. Dessen Mund öffnete sich, geradeso als erschrecke er, als hätte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass ihn jemand wahrnahm. Doch dann, gerade so, als erinnerte er sich in diesem Augenblick an seine Aufgabe, streckte er Sascha seine klauenartige Hand entgegen.  
"Ich hab hier etwas für dich, kleiner Junge, es kostet dich auch nichts, kein Geld zumindest."  
Sascha schüttelte den Kopf, wich aber nicht zurück. Die heisere Stimme des Mannes nahm einen flehenden Ton an.  
"Siehst du nicht, wie er glitzert. Es ist reinster Diamant. Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie dein Leben aussehen kann, wenn du ihn dein Eigen nennst? Ewiges Glück, ewige Seligkeit, weniger verspreche ich dir nicht.“  
Wieder schüttelte Sascha den Kopf.  
"Ich will meine Seele nicht verkaufen "sagte er leise.  
"Ich weiß von einem Handel mit Luzifer. Ich bin nicht dumm. Auf so etwas falle ich nicht herein."  
Die dünne, trockene Haut über den Knochen von Josefs Gesicht spannte, als sein Mund einen weinerlichen Ausdruck annahm.  
"Aber du bist stehengeblieben, der Stein bedeutet dir etwas. Du siehst, was in ihm schlummert.“  
Sascha schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
"Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du wirklich bist. Er war so anders heute Abend, so, als enthielte jedes seiner Worte eine Bedeutung."  
Josef sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Er senkte den Kopf. „Aber jetzt sehe ich, wie schlimm es wirklich um mich steht, dass ich es nicht einmal verdient habe, meinem eigenen Albtraum ein Ende zu bereiten." Er sah wieder hoch.  
"Wie konnte ich nur versuchen, ein Kind in diesen Abgrund zu zerren?"  
Dicke Tränen kullerten aus dem geröteten Augen.  
„Ich habe die schlimmste Strafe verdient. Luzifer hatte Recht, für mich gibt es keine Vergebung."  
Das Mitleid, das Sascha spürte, wuchs nun in ihm an, schwoll empor, bis seine eigenen Augen feucht wurden.  
Er ging einen Schritt auf Josef zu und streckte die Hand aus. Er stand kurz davor, den Apfel zu berühren, zögerte und wollte dann doch Josefs Hand ergreifen, als auf einmal hinter ihm schnelle Schritte klangen und er starke Arme spürte, die ihn zurückrissen.  
Sascha keuchte, aber lauter noch keuchte Johannes hinter ihm.  
"Wie kannst du es wagen", stöhnte er. „Wie kannst du es wagen, ein Kind dort hineinzuziehen?"  
Josefs Augen wurden größer, seine Lippen bebten.  
"Das ist mein Neffe, den du verdammen willst. Hast du uns nicht bereits genug angetan?"  
"Johannes", hauchte Josef.  
Johannes schob Sascha hinter seinen Rücken und starrte die Erscheinung an. "Es ist also wahr", flüsterte er. "Du hast nicht gelogen."  
"Ich hätte es dir nie erzählen sollen“, hauchte Josef. "Ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Es war so ein Glück für mich, dich zu kennen, mit dir die letzten Jahre verbringen zu dürfen. Ich hatte kein Recht, dir das anzutun."  
„Ich habe dich beerdigt. Ich habe um dich getrauert. Und die ganze Zeit, habe ich mich gefragt ob du die Wahrheit gesprochen hast.“  
"Das habe ich. Aber es ist meine Strafe, und ich werde sie auf mich nehmen.  
Sascha drängte sich vor. Zu seinem Schrecken entdeckte er, dass Johannes ebenfalls weinte." Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte er zaghaft.  
"Du wirst nichts tun", kommandierte Johannes.“Du wirst so schnell, wie du kannst, nach Hause laufen. Dann gehst du ins Bett und vergisst, was hier geschehen ist."  
Er wandte sich an Josef. "Du hast nur diese eine Nacht?"  
Josef nickte stumm. Johannes sah Sascha an.  
„Du wirst gehen“, wiederholte er eindringlich. Und in diesem Moment war es, als sei der Junge verschwunden, verschwunden aus der Welt.  
Johannes griff nach dem Diamantapfel, schloss seine Finger um ihn, bevor Sascha ein Wort des Protests ausstoßen oder Josef seine Hand zurückziehen konnte.  
"Nein!"  
Aus zwei Kehlen klang der Schrei.  
"Wenn es eine Möglichkeit der Erlösung gibt, dann werde ich alles tun, um dir zu helfen."  
"Nein", wiederholte Josef brüchig.  
"Kein ‚Nein‘", gluckste Luzifers Stimme aus der Ferne.  
"Ein Handel ist ein Handel. Seine Seele für deinen Seelenfrieden."  
"Das lasse ich nicht zu.“  
Josef klammerte sich an den Stein. Und in dem Moment, in dem beide Männer den Apfel zu halten suchten, keiner von ihnen losließ, da bröckelte etwas in dem Stein, da färbte sich der durchsichtige Diamant in allen Farben des Regenbogens, bevor er verschrumpelte und zu einem kleinen braunen Klumpen wurde. Zu einem alten vertrockneten Apfel.  
Als Sascha hinauf in den Himmel sah, da war ihm, als sei der ein wenig heller geworden. Als ob der Mond stärker schiene, und die Sterne wie Funken blitzten.  
Ohne zu überlegen, stürzte er vorwärts, erwischte die sich gegenüberstehenden Männer so überraschend, dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht verloren und eine Kettenreaktion in Gang setzten, während der sie gegeneinanderstießen. Die endete damit, dass es Sascha gelang, ihnen den Apfel aus der Hand zu schlagen. Er fiel in den Schnee, kollerte noch ein Stück weiter, bevor er ruhig liegen blieb. Ein dunkler hässlicher Klumpen. Keine Spur mehr seiner einstigen Schönheit war zu erkennen.  
Sascha klammerte sich an Johannes. "Du darfst nicht gehen."  
Johannes löste seinen Blick für einen Augenblick von dem Josefs. Er sah Sascha liebevoll und zugleich traurig an. "Ich muss es tun", sagte er dann. "Ich liebe ihn. Und wenn man jemanden liebt, tut man alles für ihn, ob er nun tot ist oder lebendig, verflucht oder gesegnet."  
Sascha blickte seinen Onkel verständnislos an.  
"Aber du kannst doch nicht … es ist die Hölle.“  
Johannes schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Die Hölle lebe ich schon hier."  
Die Fingerspitzen der beiden Männer berührten sich. Die knorrigen des Verdammten und die Hände von Saschas Onkel. Und es war, als flösse die Lebenskraft von Johannes in den ausgemergelten Körper des Apfel-Josefs.  
Dessen Wangen füllten sich, sein Körper streckte sich, und auch wenn er kein junger Mann war, so erschien er nun gesund, lebendig.  
Sascha merkte, dass er sich das Licht nicht einbildete. Es wurde tatsächlich heller. Der Mond strahlte, sein milder Schein verströmte eine Wärme, die weder in die Jahreszeit, noch in das Geschehen passen wollte. Und mitten hinein in diesen Zauber drang ferner Glockenklang.  
Nicht das gehaltvolle Läuten schwerer Kirchenglocken, sondern das leise Läuten silberner Schellen.  
Eine schwarzgraue Wolke riss auf, ein weiterer, hellerer Lichtstrahl drang aus ihr hervor und sanftes Licht strömte zu Boden wie ein Wirbel glänzender Schleier. Als es den Boden erreichte, da trat ein Engel aus ihm hervor.  
"Es ist gut", sagte der. "Luzifer hat verloren."  
Seine Flügel bewegten sich sanft, seiner Haare flatterten, obwohl sich kein Windhauch regte.  
"Liebe ist stärker als jede Sünde. Das Böse kann nichts ausrichten, wenn man ihm selbstlose Opferbereitschaft entgegengestellt."  
Die Erde bewegte sich, und ein dunkles Keuchen kroch aus ihrer Tiefe. Der Engel stampfte kurz auf den Boden und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Der wird sich beruhigen", sagte er. "Was er gesagt hat, entspricht der Wahrheit. Doch was für ihn gilt, das gilt erst recht für uns. In dieser Nacht stehen uns alle Türen offen. Und für Josef befindet sich gerade jetzt die Tür zu Erlösung in Reichweite."  
Johannes schluckte. "Und was kann ich dafür tun?"  
Der Engel lachte glockenhell.  
"Du brauchst nichts zu tun, das ist unser Weihnachtsgeschenk. Und das andere Geschenk, das sollte die Gewissheit sein, dass ihr beide euch wieder sehen werdet, in einer anderen, besseren Welt."  
Der Blick des Himmlischen fiel auf Sascha, doch seine Worte richteten sich an Johannes.  
„Du hast jetzt eine wichtigere Aufgabe. Verrichte sie sorgfältig."  
Sachte fasste er Josef bei der Schulter. Schleier wirbelten hoch, bis sie beide bedeckten, vor Saschas und Johannes‘ Blicken verbargen und sich langsam vom Boden lösten, mit ihrer Fracht in die Höhe stiegen.  
‚Wie ein Fahrstuhl‘, dachte Sascha.  
Schüchtern schob er seine Hand in die des Onkels. "Was machen wir jetzt?"  
Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er Sascha an und der erkannte die Feuchtigkeit in den Augen des Onkels, erkannte die Tränen, die dessen Wangen herabliefen.  
"Wir gehen nach Haus", sagte Johannes.  
"Wo ist das?", fragte der Junge.  
Johannes umschloss Saschas kleine Hand mit seiner großen und nickte.  
„Wir gehen zu dir. Aber hab keine Angst, du wirst keinen Ärger bekommen. Es war meine Schuld, und ich stehe dazu. Ich hätte dir nie davon erzählen dürfen."  
Sascha überlegte einen Augenblick. "Warum warst du nie da?“, fragte er. Wenn du es wusstest, warum bist du dann nicht früher gekommen?“  
"Ich wusste es nicht“, gab Johannes zu. „Ich wollte es nicht glauben, bis ich dir davon erzählt hatte, bis ich in deinen Augen sah, dass du es verstanden hattest. Dass es möglich war und kein Wahnsinn, der aus mir sprach.“  
"Keiner wird uns glauben“, bemerkte Sascha. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit lachte Johannes. Es klang ein wenig dröhnend, und ein wenig verzweifelt. Aber dann nahm er Saschas Hand fest in seine und führte den Jungen über den weißen Schnee unter den funkelnden Sternen entlang durch die dunkle Winternacht, deren Magie sie erleuchtete und ihr ewigen Bestand verlieh.


End file.
